Alaa Jooan - (A PsYcHoPaTh Character)
Alaa Jooan (born February 12, 1989) is a shuttle driver partnered w/ Michael. His birthday's February 12th and he's now 38 years old and were enemies past times with Fadi, then as of the present both got back into being friends again. He's a minor supporting protagonist of A PsYcHoPaTh's Youtube real-life videos. He's moven to Israel to visit his family in the middle of 2017 and came back to move back in February, 2018 at Michael's Apartment with Fadi and his family. Mostly known to be in the Tiger082762's Vlogs, and in Tiger082762 'fitful videos. His family's not really known since their not living with Fadi or anyone but Alaa. History Before Everything *Alaa before was working with Michael, while Fadi was dealing with his abusive Stepdad and going through elementary school. *Alaa and Fadi starting hating each other after Fadi was bullied at Middle School. *Alaa and Fadi would start liking each other after Fadi was homeless and left Vineyard. A PsYcHoPaTh TBA Personality Alaa has a very calm personality, but whenever he's been threatened/roasted/fought he will get anger and react to it angerily...but likes making friends and being around families or workers. Therebefore he also showed anger on a YouTube video of Fadi's in Angry Adult Slaps iPhone, where he flipped out and smacked Fadi's iPhone onto the stairs causing the iPhone cover to be destroyed, before Fadi was filming him without his permission...revealing that he does have anger and mad feelings in himself. He also left Michael's Apartment one night in Angry Kid Sprays Clothes, because of how annoying Fadi was to his Dad and all the screaming from both of them...causing him to not freak out and leave the Apartment taking it outside instead. Alaa loves to laugh alot and smile and be sarcastic...even in scary situations...if they aren't involving him. Relationships Fadi Fadi and Alaa as of right now have a friendly relationship, but in Angry Adult Slaps iPhone, both got into a fight over Fadi playing around with fireAngry Adult Slaps iPhone...but since then Alaa apologized for it and both are good and friendly right now. Michael Michael and Alaa have a great relationship, both work together in a company called GO-GO Shuttle and make living off of it, therebefore when living together they both deal with Fadi's annoying behavior. Firas Firas and Alaa have a nice relationship, even tho both horse-play together alot, there still friendly when living together in Michael's Apartment. Jerry Alaa and Jerry have a good social relationship, both met for the first time in Michael's Apartment, before Alaa would leave to go see his family. Both seem to get in a conversation greatly as the same with him and Michael. Psychopath Appearances Navigation Section Trivia *''Alaa'' for the first time showed "ANGER" to Fadi in a surprising video titled Angry Adult Slaps iPhone, showing that he does have anger issues, when hiding it in most of the time Fadi makes his day anger throughout 2017 living with him in his Dad's apartment. *''Alaa'' and Fadi used to hate eachother before. *''Alaa'' is a Arabic name. Made up by Abrabians. *''Alaa'' has a family living in Israel...therebefore Fadi or his family doesn't know anything about them. References Category:Characters Category:A PsYcHoPaTh Characters